Superman en Eternia
by Kal-K
Summary: Cuando Skeletor ya esta cansado de perder siempre contra He-Man decide llamar a un ser poderoso de otro universo para vencer a su detestable enemigo


Personajes:

Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Principe Adam/He-Man – Skeletor

Evil-Lyn

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

He-Man creado por: Mattel

Superman pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Capitulo: Planes

Snake Mountain. Skeletor se encontraba pensando y muy frustrado por todos los fracasos que ha tenido por culpa de su enemigo He-Man y de sus ineptos ayudantes que ya no le servían de nada…tenía que pensar en algo bueno para vencer a su enemigo de una vez por todas.

Otro día que He-Man nos vence – dice muy enojado Skeletor, se le acerca Evil-Lyn y le habla

Amo. Porque no traemos a alguien igual que poderoso que He-Man – le dice a Skeletor. El se da unas vueltas y se queda pensando

Evil-Lyn no está mal, no está nada mal tu idea – exclama Skeletor y comenzaron a buscar por los mundos y las galaxias, hasta en otros universos

Una semana después. En un pueblo cercano a Eternia. He-Man se encontraba caminando hacia su reino, después de a ver ayudado a detener una banda de bandidos. Aun le faltaban varios kilómetros para volver a Eternia, ya había anocheciendo y estaba comenzando a llover, necesitaba refugiarse pronto cada vez llovía mas y recordó que muy cerca de allí había visto una posada. Así que decidió dar unos pasos hacia atrás y volver a la posada

En el interior de la posada. Todas las personas estaban subiendo la escalera hacia sus cuartos para descansar después de un largo día. Una joven mujer de cabello negro estaba a punto de cerrar cuando entra He-Man todo mojado. La mujer se le queda viendo

El era grande y bien varonil, su cabello rubio despeinado, sus músculos…el agua le recorría sus músculos hasta llegar a su taparrabo que no le dejaba nada a la imaginación

Señorita, señorita – dice He-Man. La mujer estaba atónita con él, no le respondía. Se le acercó, le agarro los brazos y la zamarreo un poco. Cuando al fin logra volver en si

Sí, que necesita – pregunto ella aun observando al hombre delante de ella

Buenas noches…necesito una habitación por favor – pidió el rogando por una habitación en su cabeza

Lo siento. He-Man. Ya no nos queda ninguna habitación disponible, están todas ocupadas – respondió ella

Que lastima, sabes quién soy – respondió con una mirada baja

Como no saberlo con esos músculos, fortachón – dijo ella acariciándole el brazo izquierdo

Debo irme a buscar otro lugar – ella se que pensando en algo y pone una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y lo detiene – que sucede – pregunta el

Creo que tengo una solución para tu problema – dijo ella. Cerraron toda la posada, ella le toma la mano a He-Man y se lo llevo por las escaleras sonriendo triunfalmente

En una habitación oscura, se abre la puerta y se encienden las luces. Entra He-Man y detrás la mujer de cabello negro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con llave

Bonita habitación, pero es más para mujer – dice viendo los adornos que hay en el lugar

Si, por que es mi habitación – responde ella

Creo que será mejor que me quede abajo – dice yendo hacia la puerta, algo preocupado. La mujer lo agarra del brazo y lo tira a la cama

Esta noche te quedaras conmigo, querido – le dice seductoramente a He-Man

Señorita. Disculpe pero yo – dice He-Man algo nervioso. Ella se gana encima de él para que no se pueda mover

Pero nada, solamente relájate. Esta puede ser una buena noche para cualquiera de los dos – susurra al oído y besándolo en los labios

Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre – le dice tratando de frenarla

Mi nombre es Luana y el tuyo es – le pregunta ella con curiosidad

Ya lo sabes – y él le respondió

He-Man. Si claro…no creo que te llames así y tu verdadero es – volvió a preguntar ella

Bien…es Adam – responde el

Bonito nombre, encanto – dice ella. Volviéndole a dar un beso en los labios y en esta ocasión desnudándolo completamente, tirando al piso su espada, las correas que lleva en el pecho, las botas y claro el taparrabos

Después le imagen se aleja mostrando la posada, viendo que hay solamente una luz prendida en el segundo piso…en pocos segundos se apaga esta luz y se comienza a escuchar solamente la voz de ellos

…Luana – dice aun algo nervioso Adam

Adam. Solamente relájate – le dice la hermosa mujer

Bien – responde él y en pocos momentos. – Si…Luana oh – grita Adam. Escuchándose la risa de Luana

Snake Mountain. En su interior hay un portal dimensional en donde es Skeletor y Evil-Lyn están esperando a alguien salir de allí, el cuerpo de un hombre de ropa azul y capa roja, cayendo al piso. Detrás de este aparecen dos hombre, uno llamado Beastman y el otro Trapjaw

Skeletor. Aquí está tu nuevo juguete – le dice Beastman a Skeletor

Bienvenido a casa. Kal-El. Querido sobrino – le dice Skeletor acariciándole el cabello – ustedes dos tómenlo y llévenlo donde Evil-Lyn les diga

Como tú digas. Skeletor – dijo Trapjaw y los dos se llevaron a rastras a Kal-El

Todo está resultando como lo planee. El defensor de la tierra…prontamente como mi sobrino, destruirá a He-Man y mientras tanto He-Man cayó en los brazos de una estúpida niña cobarde, impidiendo que He-Man arruine mis planes

Al otro día. El agua se había calmado y estaba apareciendo el sol

En la posada. Adam se encontraba dormido en la cama solo, en la mesita de noche se veían varias botellas de cerveza. Toda su ropa tirada por el piso y su querida espada se encontraba enzima de un ropero. Los rayos del solo le comenzaron a llegar a la cara y con eso comenzó a despertar.

Abrió los ojos y no reconocía el lugar en que se encontraba, minutos después recordó que había comenzado a llover y llego a esta posada, donde Luana le ofreció hospedaje…en su cama, no se dio cuenta en qué momento la cama se volvió tan grande y resistente, con varias almohadas para su cabeza. Le comenzó a dar un gran dolor de cabeza por tanta cerveza que le había dado de beber Luana para que se relajara y tanto que se relajo perdió su virginidad con una completa desconocida

El había esperado a Teela todo este tiempo, pero ella estaba enamorada del valiente guerrero He-Man y no de Adam. Por las cosas de la vida perdió su virginidad en el cuerpo de su otra versión. Ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Luana con una bandeja con varias cosas sobre todo cerveza. Esta mujer lo quería embriagar como anoche. Ella dejo la bandeja en la cama y cerró la puerta con llave. Se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa

Buenos días. Juguetito – le dijo ella burlándose de el

No me llames de esa forma – dijo él, con más dolor de cabeza. Ella lo observa

Que sucede – dice acercándose

Mi cabeza, me duele. Me duele mucho – le responde el muy adolorido

Necesitas más cerveza – respondió tranquilamente ella

No. No más – suplico Adam

Es lo que necesitas y no digas que no – dijo ella le comenzó a dar cerveza, mientras le tomaba la cabeza – que te parece nuestra habitación – le dijo ella, acercándose más a el

El se encontraba mareado pero se daba cuenta que se en encontraba acostado en una cama en verdad grande no lo había soñado tipo matrimonial, tenía una manta marrón y un armario grande de color caoba. La alfombra fue un color crema y el papel tapiz rojo oscuro con marrón. Luana vestía un vestido azul simple, con su cabello negro largo y suelto

Esta muy bien, no tendrías que estar trabajando abajo – pregunto él a Luana

Tengo unas amigas ayudándome. No te preocupes de nada, solo de nosotros para que la pasemos bien – dijo ella. Saco la bandeja de la cama, dejándola en el piso. Ella se tiro sobre él y lo comienza a besar

Snake Mountain. En los aposentos de Evil-Lyn. Vemos que Clark se encuentra de pie y paralizado en ropa interior. Evil-Lyn daba vueltas, alrededor de él, como una fiera en selo.

Se detiene enfrente de él, se comenzó acerca poco a poco y miro hacia abajo. Específicamente a los bóxers de Clark, viendo un bulto

Que mas da tengo curiosidad – dijo ella. Se termino de acerca estaba a pocos sentimenteros de él y ella le bajo el bóxers, viendo a Clark Jr. Tocándolo y acariciándolo con su mano –

En verdad eres un Superman – dijo ella en voz alta, escucho unos pasos y le subió el bóxers a Clark. Entro Skeletor y la observa a ella y a Clark

Supongo que te divertiste observándolo. Bien cuando despierte tu vas hacer la encargada de él. Si comete algún error será tu responsabilidad – le dice él a ella muy seriamente – le hiciste los cambios que te pedí

Sí, me dijiste – respondió ella

Ahora has que despierte – le ordena Skeletor

Como tú digas. Skeletor – dice Evil-Lyn. Ya levanta su mano derecha tiene una ahora morada y le toca el hombro a Clark. Este comienza a despertar

Al fin despiertes. Sobrino Kru-El – dice riendo Skeletor. Clark abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente

Hola tío Skeletor – respondió Clark


End file.
